


Find the vampire!

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Owada Mondo, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Feral Behavior, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Potions, Sassy, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Monokuma thought of a different motive : survival but how .... Oh he knows.... thorwing a vampire in the mix but where can he get a vampire....oh ishimaru~
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 15





	1. What does he want?

" good morning everyone ! It your favorite headmaster ~!" Monokuma said though the monitor nastume was tempted on thorw his cup at the monitor Mondo could tell what he was thinking when he move the cup slightly out of his reach.

" Since no one is killing I thought of a new motive survival!" Monokuma shouted " aren't we already surviving your existence ?" Nastume said which earned a chuckle form almost everyone ( taka and monokuma) " oh very funny I almost forget how to laugh." Monokuma said " also ishimaru kiyotaka?" And on cue ishimaru stood up in a salute " yes sir?!" The moral compass said .

" Dude your going to get hit one of these days..." Nastume muttered as he watch reflex kick in for ishimaru.

" I want to see me in my office there something I would like to talk to you about." Monokuma said which caused taka to pale "... what that bear want with you?" Nastume asked as soon as the monitor turn off.

Ishimaru gulped nervously "d-did I do something wrong?!" Ishimaru said in a panic "you? Nah the bear probably just trying to get you work up." Nastume said trying to calm down the perfect .

Ishimaru was looking at the e-book seeing if they is a rule he broken "... Didn't he hear a word I just said..." Nastume mutters " probably not ...." Mondo said.

**later**

ishimaru found monokuma office oddly enough easy ' strange...I never been to this school before yet ...' his thoughts were cut short where monokuma open the door .

" Ah hello ishimaru come in !" The bear said as he lead taka in the room two tea cups were on the table monokuma took a seat in wave to the other chair " take a seat! Have some tea." The bear said. 

".... alright?" Ishimaru said as he took a seat he took his tea cup looking at the bear who was munching on cookies as he took a sip and grimiced ' bitter' he thought " what is it you want to see me for?" Taka asked .

" Oh just to talk about the motive!" Monokuma said as he went on and on about what his plan was taka... started to feel strange.

" So why not add a vampire to the mix!" Monokuma shouted " v-vampire?" Ishimaru Sutter out feeling light headed.

" Yep now you can go ." Monokuma said waving ishimaru away ishimaru getting up leaves .

" Yo, ya alive!" Nastume said as he wave to the moral compass who was swaying " ...I.. Don't feel well.." was the last thing ishimaru said before his world went dark and someone calling out his name.

TBC


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma reveal the new motive and ishimaru is noticing small changes

Ishimaru wake up and see he was in his room ' ...I dislike that bear...' he thought as he got up he opened the door and see nastume sleeping in the hallway.

".... Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru shake the blonde awake " hmm oh hey your up...you feeling better taka-chan?" Nastume said sleepy not know he called the moral compass ' taka-chan' which kind of cause said moral compass to blush.

"...eh?" Taka said in confusion when nastume yawn two small fangs ' is this a fashion thing or ...was Nekomaru-kun born with them?' He thought as he looked at the fangs .

Ishimaru was about to asked when the the speaker went off and monokuma voice rang " everyone to the gym I have an announcement to make!" The speaker died after that .

"......we better get going.." nastume said as he got up " ah yes.." ishimaru said as the blonde went ahead '... I'll asked him later..' he thought as he followed him

**at the gym**

" so since no one has killed anyone I thought I thorw in a monster!" Monokuma said waving his arms in the air." ....a monster?" Makoto asked " yep , a monster and you have to find out which one of ya is it!" Monokuma said 

".... what kind of monster are we going to deal with?" Nastume asked arm crossed " upupup what you would like to know? Worry that someone will find out your little secret~?" Monokuma said .

This cause nastume to sneer which show his fang" if ya talking about my fang then your in for a bad time once we get ya!" Nastume hissed with venom .

'..so they not for show...' ishimaru thought " hey ... what going on with your hair?!" Mondo said " my hair ?" Ishimaru asked Mondo pulled out a pocket mirror and show it to taka " eh?!" Part of ishimaru hair was turning white " what is this?" 

Nastume glares at the black and white bear" what you do to him?!" Nastume snapped.

" Ah his hair must be turning white due to stress " monokuma said

" But...I went to your office you give tea and said-hmp!!!" Ishimaru was cut off by a lemon shove in his mouth some of the juice got in his mouth which caused him to cough and gag on the sudden sour .

" I show his friends and family dying so I broke him a little ~ " monokuma said with hallow smile .

' ....his lying taka said he didn't have any friends before coming to hope peak...wait... before...?' Nastume thought in confusion.

" Hm is there something you want to share with the class Nekomaru-san?" Monokuma said noticing nastume confusion "...no" Nastume said .

TBC


	3. Down with the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster claim a victim and ishimaru is having nightmares ...and dreams

Ishimaru walk in the training room and see nastume doings pull ups ( he was upside down on the bars) " hm? Taka-chan?" The blonde stop Midway his hetechorima eyes looking at his red eyes.

" Nekomaru-kun? What are you doing?" Ishimaru asked " well since monokuma open the whole school I thought I work out ...get my mind off of his motive." Nastume said still hanging upside down.

Ishimaru took a few steps forward " it not really a motive... monster aren't real.." ishimaru said.

" We are trap in a school with a robotic bear ....and you think monster don't exist?" Nastume asked as he put himself on the ground.

Ishimaru shake his head " there's no evidence the prove others way and..." Taka cut himself off when he see blood on the corner of the Blonde mouth " ...b-blood..." Taka Sutter out.

" ....oh! I must of bit my lip accidentally and..." Nastume was cut off by two sharp fangs digging into his neck .

**end of dream.**

Ishimaru woke up with a gasp' a-a nightmare?' he thought he looked at the time ' it almost time for the meeting...' ishimaru thought as he got up and got dressed.

**At the cafe**

" is everyone here?!" Ishimaru said " m-master isn't here..." Toko said "... Ya know he never comes to these things right?" Nastume said reminding the writer " even if he does it not like he'll do anything just go back to the library." 

" Nekomaru-kun! Please respect our classmates!" Ishimaru shouted " oh bite me!, You know am right!" Nastume snapped back.

Ishimaru hold his tounge mainly due to the fact he almost said ' don't tempt me'

" We should find him..." Makoto said as he got up " alright fine ..." Nastume said. As he got up as well.

**on the third floor.**

" geez...." Nastume who was with ishimaru muttered softly as he followed behind arms above his head as he stretch " as much I love the fact we can look around the school . It a pain knowing we looking for that jerk.." nastume said " please respect our classmates Nekomaru-kun!" Ishimaru reminded" this . isn't.a.school!" Nastume shouted " it a messed up prison!" He said .

" My mother told me about hope peak and she didn't say anything about killing people just to graduate!" Nastume shouted this cause ishimaru to blink "...your...mother went to hope peak?" Ishimaru asked nastume look at the camera that was in the hallway.

" ...let just find the jerk and get this over with it..." Nastume said as he walk down the hallway till he slipped on something.

" Ow!" Nastume groaned softly as he rubbed his head " Nekomaru-kun!" Ishimaru speed Walk down to him " ugh what did I..." Nastume look and see blood and a certain heir laying dead on the floor.

" A-a...AHHHHHHHHHHH" nastume scream out before he fainted 

TBC


	4. It wasn't you ...was it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ".....I... having problem remembering things...."  
> " It not me I can control myself bro ya know that!!"

" uh-oh looks the vampire has attacked you better find who it is unless you want to be next!" Monokuma said though the speakers.

Touko look at the body of togami before she fainted Everyone was looking around the body in shock well almost everyone Mondo was looking at Nastume with fear and worry.

" _was it you?_ " Mondo signed to Nastume who shake his head at the biker kyoko was looking over and saw the exchange between the two with a rise eyebrow ' looks like there a subject.'

**later**

ishimaru was in the kitchen making lunch with Nastume "....you ok there taka? You been awfully quiet for a while now.." nastume asked as he cut the vegetables

" ....no...Am... having trouble remembering last night.." ishimaru admitted" hm? What you mean?" Nastume asked as he stop cutting.

"... last night I went to make sure everyone was asleep.. togami-kun was the last one he was in the library we talked and then...I black out...I don't remember what happened next Thing I knew I was in my bed." Ishimaru said.

" You think someone knocked you out?" Nastume asked looking over his shoulder"....maybe..." Ishimaru said with a huff as he went back into cooking.

" Hey bro am going to borrow nastume for a bit ya don't mind?" Mondo asked " bro? Well we almost done so go ahead I suppose." Ishimaru said blinking mondo nod and smile" alright..later.." Mondo said who drag nastume somewhere.

**at the nurse office**

mondo pass nastume a blood pack " drink if you didn't kill that brat then drink it!!" Mondo demand " you really think it was me?" Nastume look at Mondo who stare him down after a few seconds past nastume huffed and bit the blood pack and drained it till it was empty which caused Mondo to take a breath of relief.

" Thank goodness." Mondo said as he took a seat on the bed " ya know I don't drink from no one besides you Mondo." Nastume said as he thorw the pack away.

" You really thought it was me?" Nastume asked " dude ya the only vampire here! Well half vampire ...but still" Mondo said as he messed with his hair .

" Fair enough but...it strange I couldn't feel any other vampire near by ....it like...they almost like me...?" Nastume said .

" Like they can hide they fangs ?" Mondo asked " that and hiding they aura...." Nastume said as he held on his yin-yang necklace that hang around his neck.

" That clear you I suppose but that doesn't mean I keeping an eye on you." Kyoko said coming out of her hiding place " HOLY SMOKES WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Nastume teleported to the top of the ceiling and hang up there.

" I followed you and oowada.." she said plainly"......so you heard all of that?" Mondo asked as he went to get nastume down.

" Yes unless you want everyone think your the vampire I suggest you fill them in on your... condition..." Nastume flitch slightly at the word ' condition'.

**with ishimaru**

touko was in the kitchen watching ishimaru since togami died she thinks everyone is the killer and one of the people she thinks that killed togami is ishimaru due to him being the last one who saw him alive.

Ishimaru who was cutting the vegetables he felt uncomfortable with the writer eyeing him like he was a criminal' am not the one who was a murderer alter ego!' he thought but stop when he realized what he thought'...why did I?' ishimaru vision started to swim ' h-huh..this..is..' ishimaru lean on the counter as his vision turned dark last thing he heard was a girl screaming " GET AWAY FORM ME!"

TBC


End file.
